Government
This is a page about types of government. For more information see here. Types of government Democracy Democracy is a system by which the citizens vote on issues, or vote people into power who vote on them on the citizens' behalves. Direct Direct democracy is a government where, all citizens vote for laws passed, the appointment of officials, ect. examples of empires using democracy include: *The New Greek Empire Representative Representative democracy is a system by which the people vote in a smaller group of people who will vote on their behalf, or maybe vote in an even smaller group who will then vote, usually for the purpose of speeding up the election. This system is somewhat similar to a Republic. Athenian Athenian Democracy is a type of democracy in which only non-enslaved adult men owning property are eligable to vote. Timocracy Timocracy is rule by land owners, usually through a system in which only land owners are eligable to vote. Rhodesia would be an example. Monarchy Monarchy is a system by which decisions are made by a single monarch. Monarchs may be voted in or inherit the throne by birthright. Absolute Absolute monarchy has no limits on the power of a monarch, and is similar to a despotism or dictatorship. Constitutional Constitutional monarchies limit their monarch's power to what is allowed in the constitution. *Roman Empire *Indian Empire Oligarchy Oligarchies are ruled by a few non-elected people. Aristocracy Aristocracy, sometimes called Meritocracy, is a rule by the best. It was described as the only justified form of government in Plato's "five regimes". Military junta A Military junta is rule by a military leader, not to be confused with a Stratocracy. Plutocracy A Plutocracy is a system governed by the wealthy. Stratocracy Stratocracy is a system in which the government is run by the military, and important government positions are held by the military. Authoritarian Authoritarian regimes are usually ruled by a single person who lacks any royal right. They are almost never elected, those few elections that do happen are usually rigged. Autocracy/Despotism/Dictatorship Rule by a dictator, autocrat, or despot with absolute power. Usually characterised by Totalitarianism (complete control over the personal lives of the citizens). Other Anarchy Anarchy is a system in which there is no government, taxes, etc. and public services are funded by donations. Defenses from foreign powers are usually private industries or militias, though these groups themselves could take power themselves if they choosed. Anocracy An incoherent mix of democracy and authoritarianism. Kritarchy Rule by judges, Kritarchy can be seen in ancient Israel and parts of Somalia. Republic Republics are systems in which citizens vote for representatives in the electoral college, who then vote for the head of government on their behalf. *Confederation of the Nunavummiuts Technocracy Technocracy is rule by technocrats, the most skilled scientests and engineers. It is similar to aristocracy, but focuses on technological knowledge over other skills. *Xanjin Technologist Imperium Theocracy Theocracy is rule by religious leaders; The system by which these leaders take power varies from religion to religion. Political systems Anarchism Capitalism City-state Democracy Federacy Feudalism Mixed economy Dictatorship Directorialism Meritocracy Monarchy Parliamentary Presidential Semi-presidential Theocracy Category:Guides